


Not Another Teen Fic

by MahouShoujoKnight



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Alpha Kazanari Tsubasa, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, No Beta - We Die Liek Men, Omega Yukine Chris, Omega/Omega, Selfcest, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahouShoujoKnight/pseuds/MahouShoujoKnight
Summary: A fic about the various Symphogear interacting with the XDU Parallel World versions of themselves.
Relationships: Kazanari Tsubasa/(Another) Kazanari Tsubasa, Kazanari Tsubasa/Yukine Chris, Yukine Chris/(Another) Yukine Chris
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	1. Not Another Teen Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is set in the Symphogear XDU universe where the Symphogear cross into parallel worlds and meet other versions of each other. You don't need to have read the event to read this fic. I tried to write it assuming people were unfamiliar with the event.
> 
> edit: fixed some grammar errors.

It is already past 9 pm when Tsubasa finally makes it to the hotel room that is currently her home. After a long day with a busy schedule with practice and interviews, Tsubasa is usually excited about the opportunity to come back to her hotel room and relax. Having one of her fellow Symphogear comrades over as a guest is even better. It had been a while since she saw any of her comrades. Except it isn’t Tachibana, or Yukine or Kohinata as a guest. It isn’t even her girlfriend Maria surprising her for a visit. Her surprise guest is none other than Tsubasa- the Tsubasa from the Parallel World. 

It had been shocking enough when the ancient relic Gjallarhorn activated and created a bridge to parallel worlds. Worlds of infinite possibilities and alternative realities. Like a world where instead of Kanade dying, it was Tsubasa who died, leaving Kanade to fight as the sole Symphogear of that universe. Or universes where Maria had never aged past a child. None of that could prepare her for the surreal experience of seeing another version of herself. None of that could prepare her for crossing swords with herself. 

Yet through all the hardships and conflicts, they were able to put aside their differences and settle the misunderstanding. By the end the two Tsubasas were able to fight side by side. Which in itself was also a rather unique experience.

“Uh, sorry about the mess.” Tsubasa nervously comments as she passes over the tea to her other-self. The room is a large suite, the kind with a living area with couches and a tv separate from a bedroom. It had enough space for several people to live in, yet Tsubasa had it all to herself. Not that you could tell from all the clothes and trash lying around. She could have had the housekeepers come clean up, but Tsubasa enjoyed having a bit of mess. It made it feel more like home.

“It’s fine. Reminds me of my room, except, you know, smaller. Much smaller.” Tsubasa’s twin replies while holding the teacup with both hands. 

‘Ah, of course’ Tsubasa chides herself. They are the same person after all, so it’d make sense that they’d have similar habits. The other Tsubasa’s cleaning habits are probably no better than her own. It is easy to forget they are the same person considering how different they dress.

The other Tsubasa is dressed in such a casual manner. A large baggy white shirt under a large black jacket with shorts and headphones. As an idol, she couldn’t imagine taking so little care with her style. Even when trying not to draw attention to herself, Tsubasa had her pride as an idol to think of. She couldn’t imagine what Ogawa would think of her wearing such an outfit. 

Then there is the casual way this other Tsubasa carries herself. Slouched, relaxed, and defenseless. As a Sentinel, this is absolutely unbecoming of herself. This girl is the eldest Symphogear user of that universe, and a Kazanari no less. She ought to understand the responsibility that those titles held for her. 

The short hair is particularly painful. Tsubasa took great pride in her long hair. This is years of her life to grow it out to the mid-back length that it is. Seeing this version of her with a rough shoulder cut just felt off. 

Yet they both share the same side ponytail. Even with all their differences, there were still core similarities that made it hard to deny the connection the two had. 

“So what brings you to this world?”

“I have a favor to ask of.” The other Tsubasa asks.

“A favor? Surely there is someone else you can ask?” Tsubasa replies.

Her twin hesitates to answer. “It’s… personal…”

“Personal?”

“...It’s about Chris.”

“Oh!” The Sentinel replies. This is yet another one of the big differences between the two universes. In that universe, Chris wasn’t rescued from slavery by Section Two, where she’d be kidnapped by Fine. Instead, Chris is rescued by that universe’s Tsubasa who took the young child to Genjuro. Genjuro would go on to personally train both of them as his students. Growing up together as his pupils had given them a uniquely close relationship, one that eventually blossomed into love. “You two are a couple, right? Is everything okay between the two of you?”

“Oh, we’re great! We’re still together. Things have been good...” The short-haired Tsubasa replies, though not very convincingly. This Tsubasa may have had many of her talents, but it didn’t seem to carry her acting skills. Instead, she seems to wear all her emotions on her face like a giant sign over her head in bright lights screaming ‘I need a head pat.’

“Who knew I could be such a handful.” Tsubasa thought to herself. Still, she found this honest girl to be very cute. Did she just call herself cute? Isn’t that a bit narcissistic? Tsubasa tries to brush those thoughts aside and focus back on her twin, “But...?” 

The short-haired girl hesitates as she sips her tea before responding, “... She’s been a bit distant lately. Like there is something she’s hiding from me. Like there is something coming between us.”

Troubles in paradise, it seems. Tsubasa didn’t know if she is qualified to help, but she’d help herself, “If you don’t mind me asking when was the last time you two had sex?”

That question apparently deserved a spit-take, as tea went flying across the table. The other Tsubasa’s face turns beet red as she stammers to find a response. “I-I… uh, what I mean… We haven’t… What does it…”

Tsubasa is taken aback by her alternate’s response. This blushing stammering… 

“Wait, you are still a virgin?”

“Wait, you aren’t?”

It seems there are more differences between them than even Tsubasa realizes. "Uh, no. I haven't been a virgin since I was 16."

The other alpha’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really?" 

"Why are you so interested!?" Tsubasa verbally swung at her other self, instinctively feeling defensive as if staring down at a hungry predator. 

The other Tsubasa laughs as she deftly blocks and swung back, "I don't know. It's not every day I get to ask how I lost my virginity!" 

"Ugh!" Tsubasa groans from the verbal jab. It strangely hurt even more being cornered by herself.

Her other self didn't let up the attack. "Was it with Chris?"

"No, it wasn't with Yukine." From the way the other Tsubasa's face dims it is clear that isn’t the answer she wants to hear.

"I slept with Chris later."

That acknowledgment immediately brought the smile back to the short-haired girl. The smile must have been contagious since it isn’t long until Tsubasa is smiling too. Sitting here having tea, laughing, and talking about girlfriends and ex’s, Tsubasa couldn’t help but wonder if this is what it felt like to have a sibling. 

The other girl didn’t let up with the questions, "And you love her?"

"Yukine… is a very special person to me" Tsubasa is pretty sure she shouldn’t be admitting this out loud. After all, Maria is her girlfriend, not Chris. Yet she couldn't bring herself to lie to the other girl. Something about talking to someone who is also her made her feel more open. By the smile on the other Tsubasa's face, she didn't question the answer.

"But enough about me and my Yukine, this is supposed to be about you and your own!"

“What was it like… With Chris?” 

“Yukine was… hot. Very hot. And loud. She was very demanding. She complained a lot.” Tsubasa smiles as she reminisces about the gun wielder, “But that’s just how Yukine is, never honest about what she is feeling. Most of her nagging is just covering up how she really feels. It’s actually a useful way to gauge if you are on the right track. Then you use that information to silence her.”

Tsubasa stops herself before she gets too lost down memory lane. Plus, her Yukine probably wouldn’t like her sharing too many of their bedroom details with someone else, even if that someone else is herself. From the look on the other girl’s face, the other Tsubasa is both entranced and confused. 

“Doesn’t sound anything like your Yukine, right?”

The short-haired girl chuckles, “Hehe, no I guess it doesn’t really.”

“So you can see that they are pretty different. You can’t expect to cheat your way through this by asking about my Yukine. The most important thing is communication.”

“Aaagh, yeah I get it. it’s just… I know Chris isn’t a virgin. She doesn’t like to talk about it....” Tsubasa knows what the other girl is referring to. Her Yukine didn’t like talking about it either, but she confides to her during one long night. Even then she is light on the details, and Tsubasa didn’t press. “It just leaves a lot of pressure for our first time. I don’t want to hurt her...”

Tsubasa puts a hand on her other self’s shoulders as she tries to comfort her, “That could never happen. Besides, everyone is awkward at first.”

“I don’t want it to be awkward, I want it to wow, amazing! She deserves the best.”

“You’ll get better with practice.” Which is when a dangerous idea pops into Tsubasa’s head. Immediately she tries to dismiss the idea outright. It is a shameful embarrassing idea that she regrets ever thinking. She buries it down again to focus her attention on the other girl.

“Where am I supposed to practice sex? It’s not like I know many other girls my age with shared life experiences! Am I supposed to ask Ogawa?”

“Ogawa!?” Tsubasa nearly spits her tea out. Just imagining kissing Ogawa made Tsubasa feel sick. “Don’t get me wrong, they are a precious comrade. It’s just the thought of kissing Ogawa is…”

“Hey! I don’t like it any more than you do, but there aren’t a lot of options to choose from!” Tsubasa’s twin isn’t wrong. Tsubasa’s world is filled with many Symphogear and other comrades, but the other world only has Tsubasa and Chris. It is just the two of them, together. “It’s not like I’m an idol with girls throwing themselves at me”

That statement stabs Tsubasa, “Is that what being an Idol is like? Is that what you think of me?”

“Well, what do you expect? I come to your world and see your face on posters all across town. You’re on the cover of magazines at every convenience store. You even said it you’ve been having sex for years with multiple girls!”

“It’s not that simple.” Tsubasa interrupts with her Kazanari alpha voice. “Between my job as an idol and as a Symphogear, I have almost no free time to myself. I miss more days of school than I attend. My classmates are all intimidated by me. My work has me constantly traveling away from the ones I care about. Even then, my life is constantly scrutinized. It’s been weeks since I’ve seen my girlfriend. The life of an idol is one days spent alone.”

The other Tsubasa is left speechless at the outburst. The silence seems to calm everyone down, like water dousing a flame. It’s the parallel Earth Tsubasa who is the first to speak.

“...sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“I just…” The short-haired girl starts, “I just don’t have anyone else…”

Tsubasa can hear the desperation and sadness in the other girl’s voice. Suddenly that forbidden idea wrings itself into her head again, and this time it’s more appealing. Tsubasa wants to help the other girl and doesn’t have a lot of other options. 

"What about me?"

"What!?"

"I'll be your practice kissing partner." The short-haired girl's eyes nearly burst out of her sockets. Tsubasa couldn’t really blame her. It felt weird even just saying it out loud. 

“Just hear me out. You want advice, well I can offer it to you. I have the experience. I can show you how to kiss. I won’t tell anyone. That is why you came to me after all.” Tsubasa explains, as much to herself as to the other girl. “It’s not cheating if it’s with yourself.”

The other Tsubasa’s face turns a bright shade of red that rivals Yukine’s Symphogear. She is really considering this. Tsubasa can see her gaze scan her body. The other Tsubasa is checking her out. And from the way her twin bites her lip, she likes what she sees.

“Sure, why not. Let’s do this.”

With her permission now, Tsubasa moves to sit next to the other girl. It’s a bit of a tight fit for both girls and their legs brush against each other. “Okay, let’s start with a simple kiss.”

Slowly, the other Tsubasa closes her eyes and leans in to kiss Tsubasa. At first, it’s just the light brushing of lips, awkwardly exploring the feel. Then the other Tsubasa presses further and begins kneading her lips with her own. 

Tsubasa is surprised by how normal it feels to be kissing herself. She somehow expects it to feel different or weird. Yet she finds that a kiss is still just a kiss. Then the other Tsubasa’s lips begin to part more as her tongue makes its move into the sentinel’s mouth.

“Woah, wait.” Tsubasa exhales as she pulls back just slightly, “Hold your horses. That was a bit fast to just bring in your tongue. There is no rush.”

She could tell the other girl’s attention isn’t on the words coming out of her mouth but instead on her lips. 

“Tsubasa.” Calls the Sentinel to pull back the other girl's attention. “Let’s try it again, except this time take it a bit slower. It’s not all about using your tongue.”

So the short-haired girl nods her head before she leans in again. Their lips brush against each other again lightly at first. The other Tsubasa takes her time to knead the other girl's lips. Tsubasa responds to the enthusiasm in kind, returning the kneading in kind. The light brush of fingers begins to caress Tsubasa’s thigh. The sentinel places a hand over the other girl’s on her thigh to encourage her to be firmer. Another hand grasps the short-haired girl’s free hand to guide it onto her neck.

The other Tsubasa is a fast learner. Tsubasa always considered herself to be a practical learner. It didn’t take much time for the other girl to get into the rhythm of it. She is getting more comfortable with caressing Tsubasa’s thighs and neck. Tsubasa rests one of her own hands on the short-haired girl’s waist as a sign of encouragement. In response, the other girl deepens the kiss. 

The other Tsubasa parts her lips to extend her tongue forward. Instead of pushing into Tsubasa’s mouth, the other girl’s tongue just rubs against her lips to gently ask for permission. Tsubasa graciously accepts the offer by parting her mouth and letting the tongue in. 

As the two continue, Tsubasa finds herself melting into the kiss. A soft moan reverberates through her body. The physical sensations of the kiss are beginning to bring out reactions from her body. Tsubasa tells herself this is a good thing. It’s okay to enjoy this, right? That’s merely a sign that she has been successful as a teacher. It should be fine to continue like this, for practice of course.

The other Tsubasa didn’t seem to be satisfied with just this, and she pushes her body closer onto the Sentinel. Tsubasa feels another set of soft breasts connecting with her own, flattening each other as if locked in battle. The caressing of the thigh had been easy pleasing enough, but the feeling on her chest began making her head swirl. The other Tsubasa is slowly pushing her onto her back. And she is letting her.

Were they really doing this? Did she really want to “make out” with herself? Is that even okay? Tsubasa isn’t sure what the answers to that were. What would Maria and Chris think when they found out? How would she explain it to them? Regardless, Tsubasa made a commitment to help the other girl out with this training and would continue until the other girl stops them.

The short-haired Tsubasa continues to press the longer haired one down as they deepen the kiss. Soon the other girl is laying on top of Tsubasa. Instinctively, Tsubasa’s legs parts, and the other girl took the chance to slide between them. 

Now slotted between her legs, the other girl began to gyrate her hips in search of friction. That brought Tsubasa in contact with something hard in the other girl’s shorts. Is that the other girl’s erection? Tsubasa could feel things escalating out of control. Yet she couldn’t deny that her body is reacting similarly to the other girl’s. 

Finally, the other Tsubasa pulls back to catch her breath, breathing hard and licking her lips. There is a look of shame and hesitation on her face, but underneath it all a deep look of desire. Tsubasa catches the girl from the other world’s gaze darting back and forth between her eyes and her lips, no doubt swollen. She couldn’t help but notice the other girl’s lips were the same. 

Are they really considering having sex with herself? It sounds crazy, but so did kissing a while ago and they’ve gone farther than that. Tsubasa can hear the voice in her head telling her that this has gone far enough, but her body is telling her something else. 

Is she really that desperate? It has been a while since she has visited Maria. The two of them are constantly busy and lately, their schedules haven't aligned. It’s been a while since she last got laid, but that is no excuse to act like a horny boy. She is a Sentinel, isn’t she?

Tsubasa comes to a compromise between her mind and body and reaches with one hand for her other self’s erection. She can feel how hard and hot it is even through the shorts. “Let me help you out with that.”

The short haired girl nods along, not resisting when Tsubasa pushes her back to sitting on the couch. Tsubasa then drops to the floor between the other girl’s legs with her face directly in front of the tented shorts of the other Tsubasa. After a couple strokes through the shorts, Tsubasa pulls down her shorts and boxers to free the erection underneath. 

That left Tsubasa with a hard cock in her face. Even just at a glance, she could tell it is the exact same as her own. Everything from the color to the curve of its shape, to the small balls hanging right underneath, reminds her exactly of her own. Even the puff of blue pubic hair at the top is similar. She picks up the shaft with her hand and gives it a few pumps. It’s length and weight feel similar enough in her hand. 

Now finished examining her twin's cock, Tsubasa gets to work pleasing it. She starts with a few kisses on the side, a long lick across the length, before reaching the head. Tsubasa then takes the leap and pulls the head into her mouth. 

It had been a long time since Tsubasa had given a blowjob. Neither Chris nor Maria had the proper anatomy for receiving one, which never bothered Tsubasa. Licking pussy is enjoyable too. She hasn’t had to please a dick like this since Kanade…

It feels different in her mouth. Kanade's spear was always longer than hers, but Tsubasa's sword was thicker. The other Tsubasa's sword seems to be the same, as it stretches her mouth more to keep it inside.

Tsubasa moves further down on the cock, letting more of it slowly enter her mouth. Kanade was always too big for her to put the entire thing in her mouth, but with her smaller size maybe she could do it...

Tsubasa wonders, if this is the same as her own dick, on someone who is also Tsubasa, does she have the same weak spots? The sentinel scans her memory for her previous encounters with Chris and Maria. What techniques did they do that drove her over the edge? She remembers that Chris always liked to play with her balls and that drove her wild, so Tsubasa lets the dick out of her mouth. The other Tsubasa whines from the sudden absence, but Tsubasa continues to stroke her to keep her satisfied. Meanwhile, Tsubasa kisses down the shaft till she reaches the twin sacs at the bottom. She nuzzles the blue-haired sac with her face before pulling one into her mouth and sucking. Instantly the other Tsubasa makes a familiar shudder from the contact. Pleased with the response, Tsubasa continues teasing the other girl. She licks and sucks at the ball sac before moving to the next one and giving it the same treatment. 

“She really is the same as me.” Tsubasa thinks to herself as she watches the other girl continue to struggle to contain herself. It’s like looking back in time at herself from so long ago. So raw and helpless against the pleasure surging through her body. The long-haired girl takes pity on her partner and returns her mouth back to the dick and begins sucking in earnest. 

Finding a good rhythm as she bobs her head on the length, one hand holding it in place, her other hand reaches for the balls again. Still wet with saliva from all her teasing, her hand plays with them gently. The other girl cries out in uncontrollable pleasure, “I’m close…. Tsubasa.”

It’s that last word that gets Tsubasa’s attention. Tsubasa looks up at the same time the other girl looks down, their eyes locking like magnets. She knew the other girl was feeling the same thing; the urge to watch as the upcoming climax happens. With her eyes closed and focused on the task, she could pretend this is Kanade or think about Maria, but something in her pride told her that it’s cheating. If she is truly going to do this, she had to watch to acknowledge the sin that is taking place. 

It is horrible and sick and wrong. They were practically the same person. If it is wrong to do it with a family member, it had to have been wrong to go this far with someone who is closer than a twin. Yet, Tsubasa couldn’t stop herself. Worse yet, the very thought turned her on. She couldn’t remember being so hard in her life. This is no longer just for her, she needs this. She needs the other Tsubasa to cum in her mouth. She needs to taste her cum.

And that’s just what the other Tsubasa did. With a quick spasm, her twin’s body tightens up and Tsubasa knows what comes next. Shot after shot of cum burst from the other Tsubasa’s cock and flooded into her mouth. Tsubasa vaguely remembers hearing Chris complain about how much Tsubasa would cum, and now that she is on the receiving end of it she could understand why. It really is a struggle and she swallows the first few but is able to hold the next ones into her mouth. Throughout the entire experience, the two Tsubasas never broke eye contact.

Once the torrent of cum has stopped, Tsubasa lets the cock free from her mouth. A string of cum still connects the head to her swollen lips before her finger breaks the link tying them together. Tsubasa then surges up, startling her twin basking in the aftershocks as she climbs onto her lap. Not waiting for the other girl to respond, Tsubasa quickly moves in for a kiss that the other girl eagerly accepts. Tsubasa doesn’t hesitate to push her tongue into the other girl’s mouth and soon uses the opening to pass the other Tsubasa her own cum back to her. Her twin’s first reaction is shock at tasting her own seed, but soon that too submits to the pleasure, and then they are passing the seed back and forth through their mouths.

Eventually, Tsubasa pulls back so she can witness her twin swallow the remains of her own load. Tsubasa had never been more hard in her life. She may have blown herself to de-escalate the situation, but now that the line had been crossed Tsubasa knew she couldn’t turn back now. Not with how turned on she is. Any sense of fortitude and responsibility had been stripped away and now her head is hazy with thoughts of desire. Tsubasa needs to be fucked, NOW.

Tsubasa leans down to her twin’s ear and whispers to her. “Do you want to try going all the way?”

The other girl responds with an enthusiastic nod. The other Tsubasa’s eyes can’t stop looking at Tsubasa’s crotch and the hard cock struggling to be contained. She found it adorable how the normally outspoken individual left speechless at the sight of her. Tsubasa leans in close to the other girl so she can whisper in her ear, “Let’s move this to the bed”

So the pair of Kazanari girls move over to the bed. They take the opportunity to remove their clothes. The short-haired Tsubasa sits on the bed cross-legged while long-haired Tsubasa walks over with the necessary lube for what comes next.

Tsubasa climbs onto the bed next to her other-self. The other girl is just patiently sitting on the bed, looking slightly lost as to what to do next. Tsubasa found her inexperience quite adorable. Like a cut dog. A hand goes after the girl’s chin and guides her into a kiss. It’s nothing more than a small brushing of lips, but it serves to relieve the other Tsubasa of her anxiety. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll guide you.” Tsubasa tells her. She then lays down on her back. Using a pillow she props her hips up and raises her legs high to reveal her puckered anus to her other-self. She is pleased with the mesmerizing look the other Tsubasa has as her eyes are glued to her entrance. 

The other Tsubasa shuffles her way forward with hungry eyes. One of her hands glides across Tsubasa’s toned stomach to her hip. Her other hand is on her cock as she guides it towards its destination. Tsubasa can feel the head nuzzling at her rear entrance as if knocking for permission to come inside. The other girl’s gaze peels from their soon to be joint crotches and back to Tsubasa’s eyes. Even without any words, Tsubasa can sense the hesitation in the other girl’s face. Tsubasa brings a hand to caress the other girl’s cheek in a soothing motion as she speaks. “It’s okay. I can take it… I want this. Just take it slow.”

“Okay,” The other Tsubasa replies in a raspy voice. Then she begins to move her hips forward as she pushes her cock inside. It’s difficult at first, but soon the head pops inside Tsubasa’s ass.

“Fuck.” Tsubasa groans at the penetration. It has been years since she has put anything inside her ass. Not since Kanade passed away… She tries not to dwell on those thoughts as she needs to focus on relaxing her insides to welcome the member in.

Tsubasa takes deep breaths as she forces her body to relax. The other Tsubasa pushes in a little further before pulling back till just the head is inside. Then she thrusts back in. They are small shallow thrusts at first, just trying to accustom Tsubasa’s insides to the shape of the dick. They help loosen up Tsubasa’s insides so the other Tsubasa can push further in. 

One of Tsubasa’s hands raises up from the other girl's ribs to cup a bare breast of her other universe counterpart. She is surprised how good it feels in her hand. Tsubasa had always had a bit of a complex with her more petite chest size. She was always so envious of Maria and Chris with their big busts that looked better in swimsuits and that she knew from experience were so much fun to play with. Yet now as she feels up the other Tsubasa, she finds that the size isn't as small as she once believed. They're still a good handful with enough to squeeze around and plenty of fun to play with. She gives a nipple a tweak and watches the other Tsubasa let out a loud squeal. 

“D-don’t do that.” The other Tsubasa whines.

“Why not? Is it too much for the great Symphogear?” Tsubasa giggles as she watches her other self squirm.

“It’s hard enough trying to focus on this without you distracting me.”

“A sentinel must be a master at both offense and defense.” Tsubasa continues to tease as she plays with the nipple in her fingers more.

“Well let’s see how you like it!” One of the other Tsubasa’s hands moves to her mirror’s breast and gives it a tweak.

“Eep!” Tsubasa’s face goes red from the obscene noise she just let out. Her embarrassment is only amplified by the goofy victorious grim on the other Tsubasa’s face. 

“Don’t get cocky!” Tsubasa retaliates by attacking her twin’s nipple again.

“Eep!” The other Tsubasa uncontrollably cries out again. 

“Fine, let’s see who is cocky!” Tsubasa’s twin roughly grasps her waist with both hands and makes a powerful thrust inside the other girl. Tsubasa can feel the other girl brush right by a cluster of nerves that leaves her seeing stars.

“Fuck!” Tsubasa curses again. She really missed this. The muscles inside her ass had been neglected for far too long. She missed this feeling of being filled up, being made whole. Pleased with the reaction she got out of Tsubasa, the other girl continues to aim for that cluster again with rough thrusts. 

The period of nervous anxiety has apparently passed for the short-haired Tsubasa. Like a barrier being broken, she really starts to pound into the other girl repeatedly. Any chance of counterattack is long gone at this point. It’s all Tsubasa can do to just grasp onto the sheets of the bed with both hands to hold on under the pleasurable onslaught. 

“It’s… too good.” Tsubasa can hear the other girl cry out in pleasure. From the look of carnal pleasure on the other girl’s face, she isn’t holding on any better than Tsubasa is. Tsubasa can feel the other girl’s hips slapping into her cheeks as she fully sheaths the other girl’s sword into her ass. Tsubasa feels a surge of pride in being able to fit the entirety of her other self’s cock inside. Yes, it’s not as long as Kanade’s but it also feels like the perfect length to hit all of Tsubasa’s sweet spots. Its girth feels perfect with the way it stretches her hole. It’s like her ass is made for her dick to fit inside it.

The other Tsubasa falls forward before catching herself with her arms on both sides of Tsubasa. Through the change of position, the other Tsubasa doesn’t halt her thrusts, though the pacing of them changes to shorter shallow thrusts. Sensing the other girl needing help, Tsubasa takes the opportunity to move her own hips in turn with her partner. Tsubasa moves her hips back as the other Tsubasa pulls her dick back, then Tsubasa pushes her hips forward to meet her other self’s thrust forward. It doesn’t take long for the idol to find her partner’s rhythm and match it.

Looking up at the girl on top of her, an arm on either side of her and a cock filling up her bottom, Tsubasa can’t help her mind drift back to a memory. From the eager, raw, animalistic expression of this rough Tsubasa, to the feeling of complete envelopment, all of it reminds Tsubasa of her first love, Kanade.

She and Kanade had been so young when they both lost their virginity together. Back then Zwei Wing was still an up and coming group and the rooms they stayed at were much more modest. They had just finished practice for a concert when Kanade invited Tsubasa back to her room for some refreshments. What started as just post-work refreshments quickly escalated to make out session and then to full-on sex. They were both so horny and eager and scared back then, not too different from the way this Tsubasa is currently. Even still, that hot night was one of Tsubasa’s most cherished memories. She can still hear the rough creaking of the old spring mattress as Kanade pounded into her like it was yesterday.

They quickly got past the awkward phase and Kanade and Tsubasa had sex many times more after that. Tsubasa bottomed every time. She knew bottoming was frowned upon for an Alpha, but Tsubasa didn’t care what society thought of her. Tsubasa enjoys giving her lover pleasure, sometimes that involves her using her cock to hit her lover’s sweet spot, other times that involves being an outlet for them to release their stress and frustrations. Not to mention, it just felt good having her ass filled up. The prostate exists for a reason, after all.

“Tsubasa.” The other girl’s voice wakes Tsubasa up from her trip down nostalgia lane. The other Alpha is looking directly at her with those pleading eyes. Yes, Tsubasa reminds herself. Now is not the time to be thinking about the ghost from her past, when there is a girl right in front of her who needs her now. She may not have been able to save Kanade, but she can still help this Tsubasa.

Tsubasa’s arms wrap around her other self’s back to pull her in close enough to kiss. The feeling of being united with her both on top and bottom is exhilarating. It felt like they were melting together, losing track of where one ends, and the other begins. Like if they could just push a little further that they would fuse into one being.

It’s in this perfect moment that Tsubasa cums. Both Tsubasas cum. The bottom Tsubasa’s cock spasms as it showers semen across her own stomach and breasts. The top Tsubasa’s cock spasms as it blasts semen inside the bottom’s ass, filling her up. Neither Tsubasa stops the kiss, as they share each other’s moans together. 

Once the climax fades, they begin to pull themselves apart. The other Tsubasa’s softening dick pops out of Tsubasa’s ass as the girl from the other world climbs off her. Tsubasa just continues to lay and try to catch her breath.

Without all the hormones filling their head, Tsubasa starts to come crashing down with the realization of everything that just happened. A mix of emotions, and not all positive, begin swirling inside her. Then she feels a hand find her own. Their fingers dance with each other before they entwine themselves. 

“Do you regret this?” Tsubasa asks the other girl seriously.

“No.” The other Tsubasa replies with a warm smile.

“Good. Neither do I.” Tsubasa means it. Sure, it was a bit strange. She isn’t looking forward to trying to explain it to Maria when she sees her later. Yet it felt strangely liberating. Maybe it is time for her to buy a strap on for Maria...

Tsubasa then turns to look at the digital clock next to the bed and sees it reads 10:48 pm.

“It’s late. If you want you can stay the night. I’ve got enough room in the bed. You could return home in the morning.”

Suddenly the other Tsubasa has her goofy grin back, “I’d love to! What is this bed made of? I’ve never slept on something so soft! I bet it’s fantastic to sleep on.”

“Why don’t you come and find out?” Tsubasa invites, and the other girl doesn’t waste any time joining her under the covers of the bed. The short-haired girl makes some comments about how soft the sheets are, but Tsubasa ignores them. She’s completely exhausted and ready to sleep. Tsubasa turns off the lights and the two girls drift off to sleep together.

Then right as Tsubasa begins to fall to sleep a startling thought pierces her mind.

“Did I just take my own virginity?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I want to write more SymphoSelfcest in the future. Which SymphoSelfcest pairing would you like to read about next?
> 
> I'd also love to write about some SymphoThreesomes, like TsubasaChrisTsubasa or ChrisTsubasaChris.


	2. Not Another Chris-mas Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Chris' turn to get a surprise visit from Another World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was suppose to be a Christmas chapter that then became a Chris Birthday chapter. I rushed it out to meet the deadline, so I hope there aren't too many typos in here.

It was Christmas eve, generally referred to as the ‘Happiest Time of the Year’. It’s not like Chris doesn’t have many things to be grateful for. Her life since joining S.O.N.G. has been the happiest she’s been in years. Stable home to return to. The pay was good enough to live comfortably on. She had plenty of friends and comrades she cherished.

It is just hard to appreciate all the beauty and joy around her when she is surrounded by so many couples. Chris can’t seem to turn her head without being bombarded by more couples with their disgusting public displays of affection. Boys snuggling up to their boyfriends, girls holding hands with their girlfriends. 

Even Chris’ friends are out on dates with their significant others. Hibiki is out with Miku on a romantic get together. Kirika has planned a special evening for her and Shirabe. Chris doesn't know what Tsubasa and Maria have planned, but knows that they are both in Paris so it is bound to be disgustingly sweet. Kuriyo, Shiori, and Yumi went on a trip together to the mountains. Genjuro is out on a date with Another Ryoko. Even Fujitaka managed to get the nerve to ask Tomosato out for a date! It seemed like everyone she knows is happily coupled together.

Chris didn’t even want to be out today. She had planned on spending the day at home alone, eating a whole pizza and a tub of rocky road ice cream while watching reruns of Precure. Sadly she was out of ice cream, probably from the binge eating the past couple days leading up to today. So Chris had to leave the dark cave of her room to make the trip to the convenience store.

As another giggling couple passes her by, Chris lets out a large sigh. She can see her breath in the air from the cold. The school coat and her red scarf around her neck help keep her warm as much as they can, but she misses the warmth of the heater in her room. She rubs her hands together for the warmth of friction. Which is why Chris is currently in line for hot cocoa to keep her warm as she makes the trip. 

After a couple minutes, the couple in front of her finishes their order and leaves clutching their steaming chocolate, leaving room for Chris to come forward and deliver her order. “One hot chocolate, please”

“And for your imouto?” the young woman at the stand asks looking to the person right behind Chris. Chris is ready to snap at the worker but first her head snaps back to see who she could have mistaken as her sister.

“Yes. What about me, ‘Onee-sama’?” replied Another Chris.

Another Chris, the Chris from one of the many parallel worlds connected to this one by the ancient relic Gjallarhorn. Each of these parallel worlds was very similar to each other, but had key differences that led to drastic changes. While this Chris was also a symphogear user and also wielded Ichaival, she was also significantly different from her in several ways. While Chris has her hair separated into twintail strands, Another Chris has her hair flowing straight down. Another Chris’ eyes are softer and more timid. Her outfit is more casual and homey, with a warm sweater and a long skirt that goes below her knees, compared to Chris short skirt but with stockings. 

“Uhh, yes, one hot chocolate for my ‘imouto’ too” Chris added, preferring to go along with the sister implication than trying to explain parallel worlds. 

It doesn’t take them very long to prepare the two cups of Cocoa. Chris hands the girl money and takes the two cups, handing one to the other Chris as they walk off.

“What are you even doing here? Shouldn’t you be off with your girlfriend? It’s Christmas eve!” Chris asked her other self as they both clutch the warm cup.

“It’s not Christmas eve” The other girl replies between blowing on the drink.

“Uh, it kind of is” Chris gestures to their surroundings all decked out in complete Christmas attire.

“Maybe for your Earth, but not for mine. For my Earth Christmas is on January 7th, with Christmas eve on January 6th” the other Chris states matter of fact. Chis is taken aback by the startling information. She knows the Earths are different but she never imagined that there would be changes like when Christmas is celebrated. 

“Well, that still doesn’t answer why you are even here. Why you didn’t call”

“I want to talk to you about something. I… wanted it to be off the books. I didn’t expect it to be so hard to find you though. With the holiday it is hard to get a hold of anyone…”

“Well congratulations detective, you’ve caught me. So what was so important that you had to cross entire worlds to find me?” Except Another Chris wasn’t listening to her. Chris turns back to find her other self has stopped a few steps back mesmerized by a window corner. She walks back to see what caught her other self’s attention so completely. On the rack of the store was an advertisement for Tsubasa’s latest solo album Cannonball Running. The cover featured Tsubasa in one of her glamorous outfits, decked out in accessories. Giant flowers in her hair, and a beautiful dress that accents her figure perfectly. 

“Beautiful isn’t she?”

That seems to finally knock the other Chris out of the trance she is in. Even still, she only manages to glance back at Chris before turning her gaze back to the poster. “Oh, uh yeah. I’m just not used to seeing her like this.”

“That’s right, your Tsubasa isn’t an idol?” Another Chris nods as a hand reaches out to the other Tsubasa. She gently caresses the glass in front of the image of Tsubasa. 

“You know, I’ve got a poster of her in my room. You can have it if you want.” Chris isn’t sure why she brings it up. Something about the other girl makes her want to spoil her. 

“Really!? You mean it.” The smile on the other Chris' face makes it all worth it. Like a child on Christmas. Does that make her Santa Claus? Or would Santa Chris be more appropriate?

“Of course. You’d be surprised at the amount of free stuff I get for being comrades with her. I do buy her CDs and of course I buy anytime I see her on a magazine on a shelf, but there are certain perks with being close friends with celebrities.” And even more when you are dating one. Chris would get backstage access, samples of expensive make up, and even got to keep some of the gift bags that Tsubasa would be handed on a nearly daily basis. It always amazed her how much random crap Tsubasa acquired in her extravagant lifestyle.

“So you do still care for her.”

“Who? Senpai? Of course, she’s a precious comrade.”

“No, I mean that you love her.”

“What are you talking about?” 

“The reason that I came here...” Another Chris rushed ahead so she could stand directly in Chris’ path. Facing her head on, she continues. “...is because I want to know why you broke up with Tsubasa”

“Whaaaat!?” Chris is left completely stupefied by other self’s stern outburst.

The heat from the normally meek girl intensifies as she continues spouting things, “I know you. If you feel even half of the way I do about your Tsubasa the way I do about mine there is no way you’d ever let her go!”

Chris puts one hand to her temple as she lets out a sigh of frustration. “It’s not that simple…”

“It is that simple! You never should have let that bitch Maria steal her from you!”

“Okay, that’s where I’m drawing the line!” Chris can feel the anger rising within her. She’s taken a lot of shit from the world, but she’s not going to take shit from herself. “You can say whatever you want about me but I won’t stand for you insulting my friends. Maria is a wonderful and amazing person who didn’t steal anything!”

“But Maria is dating the woman you love!”

“I don’t care. You will respect her in my presence.”

The other Chris intensity is finally put out, softening back to her shy self as she mumbles forth. “... I just don’t get you.”

Chris affectionately pats her other self on her head and says “That’s okay. You’ll understand when you get older, my ‘imouto.’” 

With that Chris continues to walk down the path. Another Chris follows behind her quietly. No more words were said by both omegas during the rest of the walk to the convenience store. Chris decides to skip out on the ice cream she initially came for and instead picks up a pair of bentos for her and her other self to share for dinner.

As they leave the store, Another Chris has gathered enough courage to take the initiative once again, “Doesn’t it hurt you seeing the one you care about with someone else?”  
Chris turns around to face her other self. She can see the burning conviction in the other girl’s eyes. Chris can already tell that that there will be no end to the questions until she finds the answers she seeks. “Yeah it hurts sometimes.” 

The other Chris presses further. “Then why don’t you hate Maria.”

“Because I love Senpai. And Maria too. If you knew Maria like I knew her, knew what she’s been through and had to overcome you wouldn’t be able to hate her either. They are my friends and I want them to be happy.”

Another Chris pouts in frustration “This Maria woman sounds dangerous.”

“You have no idea.” Chris laughs. “Where is all of this coming from anyway? Why are you so curious about my love life?”

This time it’s Another Chris’s turn to pause. 

“I… I want to know why your relationship with Tsubasa ended, so I won’t make the same mistakes you did. I don’t want to lose my precious Tsubasa to anyone!” Chris can see the determination in the other girls eyes. A fiery passion of a woman in love. 

“You really want to know what happened between Tsubasa and I?”

“Yes.”

“Fine, you win. I’ll tell you what happened.” Chris concedes, “But let’s walk back to my place.”

“It just all happened so fast. One minute my life is a fugitive in a relationship with… a complex individual.” Chris decides not to elaborate on the whole situation with Fine that would only make this story more complicated than it needs to be. Even now she struggles to figure out how to explain that one. “The first time I met Tsubasa was on the opposite side of the battlefield. I was a street rat, a criminal.

“Then I had my whole life turned upside down. Now I was working with the government. I had a home, a job, a paycheck. I was attending a luxurious private school with classmates who wanted to be my friend. It felt at points like I had died and been isekai’d away into a fairy tale. All my previous worries about food and shelter were gone. Now my biggest worries were finishing my homework on time.

“If my life was a fairytale, then Senpai was definitely a prince. Her family is practically Japanese royalty. Crazy rich beyond my understanding. Hundreds of admirers from all over the world. Entire fan clubs too. And she was so damn dashing in a uniform. 

“So now I’m spending my time working closely with essentially Prince Charming. So it shouldn’t be surprising that I fucked her brains out.” Chris giggles at the red face the other Chris makes at hearing such vulgar language. “My previous relationships were built upon sex, in a way it was more comfortable for me, familiar. Senpai didn’t complain either. All the stress and physical activity really does a number on your hormones.

“Point is that we rushed into things. I knew she still wasn’t over her dead lover, and god knows I still wasn’t over mine. It was mostly physical. We were having sex all the time and just about everywhere. In the S.O.N.G. HQ, under the bleachers at school, we would even sneak out during gatherings to have sex in the bathrooms. 

“It wasn’t meant to last though. At the end of the day I am nothing more than a street rat, and Senpai is a prince. She has chosen the life of an idol and a Kazanari. Her life is not her own, it’s one for the people and her family. After the FIS incident she went off to the world, and I didn’t follow. I hesitated. I missed my chance. Maria didn’t.

“So you can see why my situation is very different from your own. My Senpai isn’t your Tsubasa, and you won’t make the same mistakes I made.” It feels like a weight was lifted. She's never really had an opportunity to talk about this before. It’s not like they were very open about their relationship to begin with. Somehow she was able to talk to Another Chris about things she couldn’t talk to anyone else about.

She could tell the other Chris isn’t satisfied with the answer but isn’t going to press the matter any further. The rest of the walk back to Chris' apartment is uneventful. 

Chris lets the other girl into her small one room apartment. She tells the other girl to make herself at home, while quickly trying to straighten things up for her. Chris wasn’t expecting guests and the wallowing in holiday depression wasn’t good for the room’s cleanliness. The least she can do for the other girl is turn on the heater. She takes both their coats as the warmth slowly fills the room. Then it’s time to clean off the table and make room for them to eat their store bought bento together. 

“Um, you got some rice on your cheek” Chris politely tells her other self. She hadn’t expected such a reserved girl to be such a messy eater, but looks can be deceiving. “Here take this”

Chris hands over a napkin and guides the other girl on where to wipe.

“S-sorry about that”

“It’s no problem”

An awkward silence falls after that as neither girl knows what to say. Having a conversation with someone who both knows everything about you and you know nothing about is a challenge, Chris realizes.

“Oh, the poster!” The twin tailed girl remembers from their prior conversation. She gets up to go look for it in her closet. She took it off her wall after Tsubasa and her split up, but she didn’t have the heart to part with it so she just kept it safely in her closet. 

It’s not hard to find a framed 24x36 poster in her closet and she pulls it out. It features Tsubasa in her Queen’s of Music outfit, with the rose shoulder pads and the tiny skirt shorts that don’t leave much to the imagination. She stands prominently on the stage with a bright carefree smile adorned on her face. Even years later the sight still takes Chris breath away. The other girl seems to get lost in staring at the poster as well.

“God she looks so hot in that outfit.” The girl from the parallel world says in a raspy voice filled with desire.

“Oh fuck yes.” Chris quickly agrees. Hearing the other girl talk in such a lewd voice surprises her, but also comforts her to know that she isn’t the only one being affected by looking at Tsubasa.

“I wonder if I can get my Tsubasa to wear something like this?”

“I can probably ask Ogawa to sneak over a few of her old outfits for you.”

“I would be so grateful. I just wonder if my Tsubasa would wear something like this.”

“True. Your Tsubasa’s fashion sense is quite different. Though that has its own charm too, you know”

“She’s no idol”

“Yeah, but that short hair is just so dashing on her. I wish Senpai would try it out.”

Chris can feel the heat pool between her legs. Staring too much at Tsubasa may have been a bad idea. Her mind was being clouded by thoughts of sex, remembering how it felt to be beneath those muscles. Remembering how it felt to have her between her legs. She tries to brush it off. There will be time later to think about such fantasies, but right now she has a guest. Chris tries to bring up a different topic to distract her mind.

“After our two worlds met, we saw the two Tsubasa together. Did you ever… think about having the two of them with you? Together I mean. At the same time.” The words come out of Chris’ mouth before she could stop herself. As if her mouth was listening to her crotch instead of her brain. 

The way the girl from the other Earth’s face burns bright red fuels this second brain Chris has in her crotch. Her self control starts fading away. “You don’t have to be shy. I know thinking about both of them always gets me going. I know it’s a cliche, an omega fantasizing about two alphas, but god it’s so hot to think about. Don’t you agree?”

Another Chris with a face still bright red nods. 

Chris chuckles as she gives a soft punch to the shoulder of the other girl. “I knew it. Come on, you can share more. It’s just us omega here. What do you touch yourself thinking about?”

“I like to think about being between both Tsubasa. One in my pussy and one in my mouth while they have their way with me.”

Chris bursts out laughing. The other omega cries out while hitting Chris on the shoulder.

“Hey, no shame in that fantasy. I’m just surprised to hear you come out and say it. I’ve certainly thought about it myself many a lonely night with just me and Ichi-san.”

“Ichi-san?”

“Oh uh, yeah.” Chris realizes she said that last part out loud. “That’s what I call my, well-”

“...Your vibrator, right?” the other Chris finishes.

“Wait, you have one too? Do you call it Ichi-san too?”

“Y-yeah…”

Both Chris laugh together. Chris can feel the conversation having an effect on her body. The pressure in her core was aggravating. Her head feels hazy with lust. Her whole body felt like it was on fire.

She notices the other Chris examining her face closely. 

“What’s wrong? Is there some rice on my face?”

Another Chris peers deeply into Chris’ eyes as if looking for weakness “Are you in heat right now”

Chris blushes deeply at the accusation. The other girl isn’t wrong though. “Um, yeah, I am in the middle of my heat. I’m on my suppression medication so that should be controlling that”

“When was the last time you had your dosage checked?”

“It has been a while.” Chris admitted. Truth is that it has been more than ‘a while’. Chris has been so caught up with school and her work as a Symphogear, she has put off going to the doctor.

“That’s no good! Doses change! You need to get that checked” Another Chris enthusiastically pleads to her.

It all makes sense to Chris now. After being in a consistent sexual relationship with Tsubasa for so long, going cold turkey must have put a strain on her body. Her body is still craving the touch of her alpha and the longer this dry spell lasts the stronger these heats are becoming.

“Don’t worry about it. I can take care of it myself. I always have.” Chris brushes the other girl off. 

The other Chris doesn’t budge from her spot. “But it hurts doesn’t it. The itch you can't scratch. Even with Ichi-san, it won’t be enough. You need an alpha.”

“I don’t have an Alpha!” Chris voice gets louder as her emotions run hot 

“Then let me help!” That cry from the other Chris cuts through the haze on her mind like a knife through butter. The other Chris reaches for Chris’ hand to hold it tight. 

“I know I’m not an alpha, but I can still help you. You shouldn’t have to go through this alone.”

And then Chris feels a pair of lips press up against her own. Chris finds kissing herself not as weird as she would have expected. Because a kiss was a kiss, no matter who was giving or receiving it. It wasn’t long before her instincts began taking over and Chris kissed the other Chris back. Soon Chris found herself getting lost in the sensation of soft lips and the sweet scent of the other girl’s perfume.

It has been so long since Chris has kissed anyone. She couldn’t help but welcome the familiar sensation of human body heat so close to her. She clings onto the other Chris, pulling her closer, seeking more of that warmth. The kiss becomes hungrier and needier as Chris falls more into the kiss.

“Eep!” Chris breaks the kiss with a yelp as she feels a hand move cup her crotch. The suddenness of it is surprising, but it feels so good to finally have someone else’s hand on her sex again. Even through the layers of clothing it is like electricity through her skin.

The other Chris moves her hand under the dress so she can reach her panties. Chris is ashamed at how soaked her panties feel from such little attention, even though she knows the other omega would surely understand what it’s like under a heat. “Please… I need more”

“Don’t worry, let me take care of you” The other Chris says soothingly. Her hand gently pulls down Chris’ panties so she can touch the aching sex directly.

Her hand is a lot softer than Tsubasa’s was. Her caresses are more gentle than a needy alpha. Yet the omega’s touches are more precise and pinpoint. Her small nimble fingers knew exactly how she liked to rub her pussy. When to play with her hard nub on top. 

Finally, after much teasing of the entrance, the other Chris pushes a finger inside Chris core. It pierces her deep like a hot iron. It’s all Chris can do to cling onto the other girl as she struggles to stand.

Feeling the first finger slip in easily enough, she coats a second finger with Chris’ juices before she inserts that one in as well. A loud hearty moan escapes Chris lips as she feels what it’s like being filled by something warm again. Chris starts rolling her hips to meet the friction between her legs, begging for more. 

The fingers inside her spread apart, as they open Chris tight insides further. Then the girl from the other world stops to curl her fingers inside of Chris so she can reach the sensitive spots deep within her core. It all leaves Chris feeling like jelly in the other girl’s hands. She can’t stop herself from making obscene sounds like moans and gasps. The way she begs for more like a bad porno video. 

The other Chris continues to piston her fingers in and out with the perfect rhythm of a musician. Chris can feel her climax swiftly approaching under these deft strikes. The waves of pleasure just carry her away as Chris let’s go of her feelings and everything else.

That’s when the other Chris hand pulls back from Chris’ sex.

“My hand is getting tired, let me change positions.” Another Chris whispers. She takes Chris onto the bed and climbs onto it behind her. Chris whines at the lack of contact but is grateful for the change. Seeing her own face doing sexual activities is still strange to Chris. Not off-putting, but in a way it is off-putting that it isn’t off-putting. This new position with Another Chris at her back is more agreeable to her. A clear separation for her and her other self in this intimate act. This way she can try to pretend it’s really Tsubasa that is touching her.

“Take this off, it’s getting in the way” 

That is if Another Chris would be more quiet. Chris is too horny to protest at this point and just lets the other girl raise the dress over her head and off her body. She can’t see but she can hear it being tossed across the room. Chris shivers as the cool air brushes across her now mostly naked skin. Heat rises across Chris' face as she realizes her current position. On her bed in nothing but her bra, as another version of herself is about to do things to her. Chris closes her eyes and focuses on her breathing while trying to imagine Tsubasa’s toned body. She thinks back to the way she looked in the bikini during the training camp. Tsubasa’s firm abs and her powerful thighs. 

That’s when Chris feels two large breasts press up against her back. Those, Tsubasa definitely doesn’t have! 

Two hands snake themselves between Chris’ arm and body, brushing the side of her breasts as they navigate the curves of her stomach. Chris can feel the warm breath of her partner across the back of her neck, leaving a gentle kiss on occasion. The delicate caresses all over her body overwhelm Chris. It’s like she’s being enveloped in a soft warm embrace. 

The right hand of the other Chris makes its way down lower to hot sex. Her fingers dance around her cilt before quickly inserting two directly inside Chris. An obscene moan erupts from Chris's lips as the pleasure fills her up. The other Chris shows her approval with a shower of kisses across her neck.

The left hand of the other Chris cups one of Chris’ breasts. She starts just feeling the weight of it in her hand. She kneads the orb in her palm. Chris hates the fact that she still has her bra on acting as a barrier between them. Apparently Another Chris shares the sentiment as she pushes the bra up and out of the way so her fingers can dig into the unprotected flesh. Her nipple is defenseless against the teasing onslaught of the other girl. 

Chris can feel her hips gyrating uncontrollably as they seek further friction from the other girl’s touches.

“Can you cum already, I’m getting tired”

“I’ll cum when I’m damn ready.” This was the first time Chris had felt sexual activity with another person in a long time and who knows when she would again. She was going to damn well take her time and enjoy it.

She can’t see Chris pout but she can feel it against her skin. “Fine, but my hand needs a break.”

Chris whines as the fingers leave her cunt. She opens her mouth to protest but the other Chris takes advantage of this and takes the juice soaked fingers and plunges them into Chris' waiting mouth. The rational part of Chris' brain tells her to protest this disgusting act. She should push her off and give her a scolding. She should bite the fingers in her mouth. All these thoughts are overwhelmed by the lust and desire coursing through her body. Chris feels shame as she instead closes her mouth around the digits and begins sucking them clean. Her tongue dances around the fingers in her mouth, tasting her own juices for the first time. 

“That’s a good girl. Good girls get rewarded.” Another Chris moves the hand not in Chris’ mouth off her breasts and down to her wet sex. She teases for a bit as she coats her fingers in the slick juices for lubricant, before plunging three of them into her pussy. 

The moan that grips Chris silenced by the fingers still holding in her mouth full. The other Chris starts to get into a rhythm as they thrust their fingers in and out of her from both ends. First the fingers pierce her from her sex before pulling back. As they pull back the fingers in her mouth push deep inside her mouth. Then they retreat back as the ones on her pussy push back forward. 

It’s as if Chris is being claimed on both ends, reminiscent of the fantasy both of them shared earlier. The reality of it is overwhelming to Chris. It offers her no time for her to gain her bearings as she is bombarded by the feelings of being filled, the soft breasts flattening on her back, teeth softly scratching at her neck, and the vague sensation of the other Chris humping her ass. It’s all Chris can do to surrender before the attack. Both of her hands grasp onto Another Chris soft thighs on either side of her to hold on for dear life as a colossal orgasm surges through her body. 

Her vision blurs as the orgasm erupts through her body, her whole body writhing in pleasure. The bites on her neck turn back to gentle kisses coaxing her through the waves of bliss. Chris isn’t sure how long it lasts, a minute, 10 minutes, but when she comes back around she’s laying on her side with Another Chris untangled from her and whipping her hands clean on the sheets. 

She can vaguely see the smug look of accomplishment on the other Chris’ face. Chris isn’t sure why, but this annoys her. Like she’s somehow losing against herself. Losing at what, she isn’t quite sure. It’s not as if this was a game, and she isn’t sure what rules there would be even if it were. Still, Chris can’t help but feel taunted by her other self. 

“What are you looking so happy about? Are you really so happy about making yourself cum?”

The other Chris’ face turns scarlet while she softly speaks “Y-yes. It was different, but I enjoyed seeing you cum.”

This time it’s Chris’ turn to blush scarlet. She’s tired of this girl getting the better of her. All night Chris has felt like she’s been on the defensive. It’s time to change things.

“Go to hell! Well now it’s my turn!” Chris can sound confident but it’s a struggle to get her body moving. Her legs are still numb from the mindblowing orgasm she was given. Even still, Chris finds a way to launch herself at the other girl. 

To start she takes off the rest of the clothes off her other self. If she’s going to be naked, it’s only fair the other girl is too. Chris removes her own bra while she’s at it. Chris gazes upon her other self’s naked body, a complete mirror of her own. Or it should be at least. Chris can’t help but notice the other Chris tummy flatter than her own slightly pudgy one. Depression eating isn’t good for her figure, especially compared to the constant Genjuro training regiment that the parallel world Chris gets. That didn’t seem to have any effect on her breasts though, which are just as large and round as Chris’ own. 

It was different seeing her breasts from this perspective. To Chris they’ve always been a bit of a hindrance. They’re heavy, cumbersome, not really useful. She knows they are one of her best features though. Everytime she walks by she turns heads. She catches people staring at them often. Tsubasa in particular loved them. She use to play with them during sex, buring her head in her bosom.

Now Chris has the opportunity to see what the big fuss was about. Not wanting to waste that opportunity, Chris dives straight in, pushing her face right in the middle of the other Chris’ chest. Her hands come to the sides of each breast and push them closer together, enveloping her face in their warmth. Chris quickly decides that she likes the feel of them in her hand. The texture and softness against her face is comforting. With that settled Chris decides to see how they taste.

Chris turns her face so she can give one a long lick. It tastes like skin, which shouldn’t be a surprise. Her tongue travels up the soft mound, lavishly tasting it’s skin before reaching the hard peak. Not wasting any time Chris pulls her other self’s nipple right into her mouth and gives it a suck. The squeak the other Chris makes let’s her know she’s on the right track and she continues to play with the bud. This isn’t the first breast she’s sucked on, but Tsubasa’s size was very different from her own. The experience was parallel worlds apart.. After playing with one, Chris moves to it’s twin to give it similar treatment. 

A hand from the other Chris tangles itself in her hair and pushes her closer into soft chest. Chris listens to her cute other self’s request and tries pulling as much as she can into her mouth and sucking on it, and is amused by how much more there is to it. Her teeth gently graze on the nipple, enjoying the feel as the other Chris body tightens to the touch.

Chris continues to play with the two breasts for countless minutes, getting lost in them, until she hears the other Chris give a soft giggle. Not moving her mouth from its place at the delicious peak, Chris raises her eyes to look at her other self. The other Chris gazes down on her with an amused almost smug smile. 

“Are you sure you aren’t the baby sister?”

Once again Chris can feel heat rise to her face. She was supposed to be punishing this girl, and yet she was the one being teased! Chris growls in frustration as she begins to move on from the wonderful mounds. She licks her way down the toned belly, giving gentle kisses along the way before she finds herself with the other Chris’ wet cunt.

Chris takes the sight of the delicate pink sex in front of her for what feels like an eternity. It all looked familiar to her. The same patch of silver hair on the top of the familiar lips. Chris has had a lot of experience with sex. Not all of it was positive, but it has given her a wealth of experiences to pull from. The act in front of her was something she has no experience with. 

To start she simply leans in and breathes in the musky scent of her sex. Up close she can see the lips glistening with fluids. The other Chris is wet for her. The other Chris wants Chris to lick her sex. Even without looking Chris can feel the heat of the gaze as the other Chris eagerly waits for her. 

Having put this off long enough, Chris leans forward and presses her tongue against the other girl’s waiting sex. She rolls it around the surface, picking up some of the liquid and bringing it back into her mouth.

The flavor is familiar, which should be no surprise. Of course Another Chris would taste the same as Chris. Now though without the pleasures and fingers pushing her, she can focus on the tastes. Strong, a bit sweet. It isn’t a bad taste, but far from something she would go out of her way for. The gentle moan that the other Chris let’s out is a different story. It feels good to hear her go weak. It makes Chris feel powerful causing that reaction. Chris quickly decides she needs to hear what other noises she can make the other Chris make.

A second longer and deeper lick, this time going from top to bottom, gets a similar response from the other girl. Chris goes in for a third and a fourth, enjoying the act of playing the other Chris like a musical instrument. 

Suddenly Chris ends a lick by flicking the nub at the top. This really gets a reaction from the other Chris, who can barely hold herself back from screaming out. Chris takes that as a challenge and continues to end long licks by toying with the other girl’s clit. 

Fingers from one of Another Chris’s hands entangle themselves in her hair as they press her deeper into her crotch. To appease her sister’s pleas, Chris brings one hand closer to the other girl’s pussy lips. Gentle she uses one hand to help pull them open so she can reach in deeper with her tongue.

“Yes! Right there! Keep going right there!” Another Chris cries out for Chris.

Chris finds a good rhythm with her actions. Moving between deep licks, long licks with a flick to the clit and sucking deeply on the clit. She begins writing letters of the alphabet on the sex with her tongue, beginning with A and going down.

Chris reaches the end of the alphabet and begins right from the top. She then reaches the end again, and Another Chris still hasn't reached her climax. 

Chris pulls back from the other girl's sex. She doesn't need to look at her face to know it's a mess with juices and saliva, but she ignores it so she can speak "Okay, I need a break, that position is exhausting."

Another Chris whines. "No fair! I didn't stop for you when I was tired!"

"You had a second hand! Unless you can find me a second jaw to exchange mine with, I'm not continuing!" The pout on the other Chris' face shows her disapproval.

"Calm your tits, I'm not going to blueball you, I just need a position that is less taxing on my jaw." Chris does a quick body check. Hand was numb, neck was numb, her legs had recovered from their previous jelly state. It wasn't just her legs that had recovered, she could feel the heat returning to her core. Another Chris wasn't the only one who was getting pleasure from those sinful acts.

"How about this?" Chris repositions her body around. She raised one of Another Chris's legs so she can move her own underneath it. Slotting herself between her legs she brings her own crotch close to the other Chris's. Wordlessly the other Chris figures out what is going on and sits up to face Chris. 

With a firm thrust Chris brings both their hot sexes crashing together.

“Uugh” 

The moan comes from both Chris’ lips at the exact same time. She wasn’t sure how much pleasure this could really offer, but the instant their sexes touched she knew she could cum from this. Emboldened, Chris moves for a second thrust. This time Another Chris meets her thrust with one of her own.

An identical shudder ripples through both girls. The friction on her clit was incredible. She could feel her whole body tingling with pleasurable sensation rushing from between her legs and seeping through the rest of her body. She continues to chase that heavenly feeling over and over again as she rolls her hips against the other girl.

She can feel the other girl matching her motions roll for roll, gasp for gasp. The rhythm of their thrusts perfectly matched. The tone of their gasps perfectly blend together as if only from one individual.

Chris parts her legs further to seek more of the heavenly friction. The other Chris does the same. The room is filled with the noise of slapping skin and matched groans of pleasure.

Chris looks at the other girl writhing in pleasure as she uncontrollably thrusts her hips into her. She can see the muscles of her core glistening with sweat as they work overtime in the motion. A bit higher she sees the powerful crashing of their bodies ripple through her large soft breasts. The way they sway and jiggle is mesmerizing. Even higher up she can see Another Chris’ face, mouth agape, face bright red, hair completely ruffled, she’s the image of sexual bliss.

Another Chris’ eyes, though, were staring directly back at her. She can see her scanning her face and body, knowing she’s seeing the exact same thing in her. She can feel her core straining under the pressure of the continuous motion. Her own breasts flopping back and forth under the motion. Her own face is completely consumed by sexual bliss.

For all the many differences in their life, in their training and the choices they made, in this moment they were exactly the same. Completely naked, with all their pride and jealousy crumbled to the wayside, leaving them to the purest form of themselves.

Chris can barely even think anymore. She’s struggling for her arms to hold her up, feeling completely lost in the feeling of Chris swollen clit bashing against hers, lost in the lewd, slick sounds their desperate thrusts are making, lost in the gasps and grunts from them both. There’s a burning white-hot heat pooling between her legs, and she knows she can’t hold on any longer. 

“Chris…I-” Both Chris choke out as they feel the powerful peak come rushing towards them. Both Chris reach out for each other with a free hand to cling to each other as it comes crashing on them.

The two thrust one last time with all their might and in a single beautiful moment. Both Chris held on to each other as they rode out the aftershocks together, their soft noises and movements mirroring each other as they sought to hold themselves together in the moment.

Once it fades both Chris come crashing down on the bed in an exhausted mess. With the adrenalin and hormones fading from her Chris can feel the thick layer of sweat coating her body and soaking the sheets. Chris finds she doesn’t care, at least not now. Now with her body feeling like she just did one of Genjuro’s jogging regiments. Not with the feeling of the other girl’s hand still holding onto her. The grasp is no longer needy and strong, but now fluttery caresses as their fingers entwine together. 

“So that happened.” Chris says in between gasps, while using her free hand to wipe some of the sweat pooling on her forehead.

“Yeah. That was. Incredible.” 

“Next time I gotta remember to bring some towels though” The words “Next Time” come out of her mouth before she even realizes it. Her heart skips a beat. Is that what she really wants? What about Another Chris? She already has a girlfriend. Technically wasn’t this cheating? Chris would never forgive herself if she ruined two Chris' chance at happiness with a Tsubasa because she couldn’t control herself.

“Definitely. Maybe I can bring Tsubasa to join us next time.” 

Apparently Another Chris doesn’t seem to share any of Chris’ anxieties at their indiscretion. If it doesn’t bother Another Chris, then Chris decides not to worry about it right now too. She has spent far too much time already filled with doubt and fear. Right now she wants to just lay in blissful sexual satisfaction. “Totally….”

“Just… Chris, make sure you talk to your Tsubasa. You deserve to be happy. Don’t wait for your chance to leave you. Talk to her.”

In that moment Chris understands what she has to do. She doesn’t know what the future may hold, but she knows that she is done wallowing in her sorrow. It’s time to stop running and face Tsubasa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed my self indulgent selfcest smut!
> 
> I'm a slut for comments, so please leave one so i know you enjoyed it! Tell me what you want to read so I can know to include it next time!


End file.
